A Broken Promise
A Broken Promise (守れない約束, Mamorenai Yakusoku) is the 8th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 8th Night overall. Summary Alibaba tells Aladdin that he cannot keep the promise he made. Afterwards, Morgiana kidnaps and makes Alibaba explain himself. He reveals his past of how he was raised in the slums along with his mother, whom also took in Cassim and Mariam. After his mother's death, Alibaba and Cassim's friendship begins to diverge once the King of Balbadd reveals Alibaba's actual birthrights. Synopsis Aladdin stares down at Alibaba, who asks him to put away Ugo, and despite Ja'far's protests, Aladdin does it anyway. Aladdin reminds Alibaba of their promise on that day, going to see the world together. Alibaba apologizes to Aladdin that he cannot keep that promise, and Aladdin is at a loss of words. When the Balbadd military police arrive, Alibaba summons Amon's flames and flood the surroundings with Amon's wrath. Next day, Sinbad chats with Ja'far about Alibaba. At the bandits' hideout, Cassim welcomes the Nando brothers, and Alibaba informs them that they are chivalrous thieves who are fighting for the slums. Later, Alibaba asks Cassim why he is bringing all of these thugs into their troupe, and Cassim states that they have to keep their strength up. A group of children arrive to thank Alibaba, and Cassim asks Alibaba to save these children. He asks him to fight by his side to prevent the children's fate from becoming like Mariam's. In Alibaba's room, he thinks he senses something, and when he gets on his bed, he sees Morgiana on the ceiling, who muffles him. Morgiana tells Alibaba that Aladdin has journeyed far to meet up with him. She reminds him that he was looking for Aladdin six months ago, and when Alibaba does not comply, Morgiana kidnaps Alibaba. She carries him bridal style as she hops from roof to roof. One of the Nando brothers thought they heard something, and S Nando reassures his brothers that they will make money after showing Kou currency. Over at the hotel, Ja'far goes over the situation where the Kou Empire has other countries like Balbadd use Kou's paper bills. He explains that the current Balbadd's King, Ahbmad, is engaged to a Kou Empire Princess. He states that they have to contact Sindria for more assistance. In Aladdin's room, he looks out the window, and he goes over his and Morgiana's goals. Then, he feels tired. All of the sudden, Morgiana tosses Alibaba through the window. Moments later, Alibaba and Aladdin have an awkward moment until Morgiana has Alibaba explain everything. Aladdin tries to lighten the mood with some happy stuff first, such as their past adventures. Afterwards, Alibaba shares his story about Cassim. In his past, Alibaba and Cassim play with each other in one of their games. Alibaba always comes home to his mother, who was a prostitute. Even though Alibaba had a happy life, Cassim's family is terrible, with his father beating down his children. Once Cassim's father had vanished, Alibaba's mother welcomed Cassim and Mariam into their family. Later on, Alibaba's mother passes away, and Alibaba, along with the other children, did small jobs. On the other hand, Cassim resorts to crime to do the same. When Alibaba asks Cassim if he needs help, Cassim tells Alibaba that he wants him to stay on the path of his mother. He remarks that he has a blood of a scoundrel. Afterwards, Alibaba discovers that his true father is the King of Balbadd, and when Alibaba breaks the news to Cassim, Cassim states that the two were different from birth. After Alibaba punches Cassim, Alibaba goes to his new home. Years later after learning to be a prince at the castle, Alibaba sneaks away to see the slums. He is shocked to see nothing there, and he finds Cassim. Over at a bar, Alibaba shares to Cassim how he snuck out from the castle using tunnels. He apologizes for punching Cassim on that day and wonders if Cassim said those words for his sake. When Cassim acknowledges him, Alibaba is relieved. Alibaba feels stupid when he reflects back on how someone followed him back to the castle. By the King's bed, Rashid Saluja tells Alibaba that he wants to leave the country to him. Before Alibaba accepts the offer, he asks his father how he felt about his mother, and the king states that he truly loved her. Then, a noise is heard, and Alibaba goes out to investigate where he gets knocked out after seeing Cassim. Cassim has his followers burn the place. Meanwhile, Cassim has his troops get ready to rescue Alibaba. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The anime did not reveal a scene of the harlots in the slums where Alibaba hugs his mother. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Balbadd Arc